percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Zoei3264/The Mysterious change Chapter 1 Jason
Chapter 1 Jason A voice says," We are going to seat you by your boyfriend or girlfriend. Understand? Any Questions? Ok," I never counted, but I think the voice paused for 30 seconds. "Yeah," The voice continues." But its tradional if we sit you by your loved ones." Piper is standing next to me and shudders, I grab her hand and she accepts it, she sighs. "Oh, and I see we have are first contestants, come on you two." Then something pushes us from behind; I hear Piper yelp," Pipes it’s going to be ok." Something grabs my hands both and forces them behind my back. "Ouch." and I crumble to the ground "Why are you doing this to us?" I murmured. "Jason!" Piper whispers as she crumples next to me, wheezing. The voice hisses. "No!" I whisper; I barley hear what Piper says next because I black out. She say," Why are you doing this to us?" she used her charmspeak. The voice murmured in a growl, not like to be asking questions right now." Because I have the authority." The voice points at me by using a crazy, witch laugh. "Jason!" Piper screams, she didn’t realize I blackout. "He gave me the authority," The voice repeats with a growl. "Jason, but why?" Piper says turning to me, and gasps,"Jason!" she tries crawling to me but can’t. "TAKE HIM AWAY." Piper screams ,"What? NO! Don’t!!" '' As she screams her head of something picks me up from behind and away… When I wake up I turn and see Piper close in a bed a few feet from me, her arms are tied above her head, she is staring at me. There is a glass container all around me, and I try to move but can’t, there is one around Piper too. ''No! I have to get us out of here, but how? I turn back to Piper, who is still staring at me; I don’t mind. I see she has a gag on her mouth.'' No this can’t be happening.'' I mouth, Piper, and she looks like she is about to cry. No, don’t cry ,I mouth to her. I starting thinking again. How did we get in here? '' ''I don’t know I just woke up trying to move when I saw my hands over my head and I look over to see if you were awake I think you were sleeping but you keep straining and moaning. You kept saying’ Piper, I’m sorry, I’m sorry Piper I really truly sorry Pipes., ''Piper thought. ''Woah, who was that? It’s me silly. Oh, Piper. How are you? What about the others? I-i- never knew you could read minds. I’m fine Jason. I can only get through to Annabeth, I tried Percy; I never thought I could either, but I just heard what you thought seeing if you could hear me; sorry I eavesdropped. No, it’s great to have someone to talk to. But, just curious what did Annabeth say? Yeah, uh, she said’ she really want to talk to Percy, but can’t’ she misses him. She also said’ that ALL the girls have their hands above their head. Leo., Piper thought. Gods, what’s going on? Leo! Who is it? Ma casta? Get out of my hea-'' ''It’s me silly, its Piper. Oh , what’s happening? Your even funny in you head. Do you know if Frank, Hazel and Percy are ok? Uh, I can’t read minds pipes. You’re reading my mind silly. Oh. Bye I have to go! Where do you have to go? Were ALL in glass containers. Oh, and Hazel hands are tied above her head and a gag in her mouth same as me. Gods no! Frank. Who’s in my head? It’s Piper. Oh, any news on what the bloody hell’s going on? Where’s Hazel? Uh, she is in the worst condition from all of us… Oh, no Hazel. Oooooowwwwww my head! Frank is that you? Hazel thought. Yes, are you alright? Frank thought. Frank? Yes, hazel? What’s it? I’m sorry, really sorry What? Tell me. I’m sorry, Frank; you see they gave us new outfits? Oh no- wait what’s wrong with that? I’m sorry they took my jacket witch had your…..log…. I screamed and yelled trying to get it back, but they have your log….. Frank? Oh, no- ahhhhhhhhhhh! Frank!! Frank!!!!Leo!!! What’s happening? It’s-it’s – Frank.. What about? They took him… you know about his log? Yea. Oh, no that won’t be good! They-they they took that too, Annabeth Ya, is this Hazel? Annabeth thought. Yes! Oh, my gods. I mean yes! What is it? It’s it’s about frank. Bad or good? Bad, they took him… and his.. log Oh, no tell Piper I have to talk to Percy….. if I can get to him. Percy? Seaweed brains, Percy are you there? There is so much going on in everything….. we are all in these stupid glass containers and…….. , Percy thought. Percy? Annabeth? Thank gods, are you ok? That cut him right out of it.''Annabeth! ''I hate it when we mind read and people can hear you- gods Percy thank gods you there- I was thinking Annabeth Gods, Percy I’m sorry I’ll get right to it! Frank is in trouble, look! '' She points her eyes and since they are a few feet apart he looks. Outside: "No! Let me go! Don’t touch me let go!!!" he says. Hazel looks to her left," Frank? No, don’t take-!!!" they gag her. Leo yells from his container: "Nooo don’t '''Touch '''her-"gaged and blackout. ''Leo! Nothing. Jason? Yea, still here. How much did you hear or see? All of it… Gods, this can’t be happening, we have to get out NOW''!! And find frank.noo!"Noo!! let me go! Stop, please Nooo!!" Piper screams.'' Piper , pipers gagged and token, Piper? Percy we have to do something they took piper and Frank! Woah, Annabeth we have to do-'' ''Percy!!!, Jason yells in his head. What? Jason seriously sorry Annabeth, Jason I have to-'' ''Its ok I ‘ll talk- well, I’ll just wail or help. Ok. who did they take Leo, frank, hazel piper we have to do something now. Percy?, Annabeth thought. Yes?, gaged and they took Annabeth. Noo! Jason? They took Annabeth Not good we- , distracted by:"No stop! Don’t Please!! Stop no! Let me go! Percy!" Annabeth screams. Now!, I thought. Percy nods. Water and thunder exploded from Jason and Percy’s containers. "Please stop! I-"Percy, she whispers. It (they) destroy everything in sight, they run into the room where they saw the girls token, and Frank and Leo. "Stop! Let me go! I won’t do what you-" Piper screams, then whispers, Jason. "Stop! Don’t touch Frank- or Leo – just don’t touch them – Don’t touch me!!! Stop!!!" Hazel screams.''They were on tables with metal on their wrist, legs and chest. Clip! Piper is down on the table, then hazel, Leo and frank and now knocked out. "Stop, you don’t know how many rules were broken- oowwwww!! Stop!" Piper shrieks. " The more you move the more the more this will hurt." The voice hissed. "Oww stop it stop it stop-"Piper screams, as she just got nailed to the table: Wind and thunder whooshes through the room. Then, water, lots of it; thing is broken and hisses and dies; surprisingly not the people on the tables. "YOU WON"T GET AWAY WITH TH-''" the voice died. I run over to Piper’s table; she looks like she is sleeping. "Piper." I whisper. She woke up quickly." Jason, oh thank you- gods!" I get her out and she sits up and hugs me. Percy runs to Annabeth’s table; out sleeping to or knocked out. "Annabeth." Percy says. "Percy." She wheezes. "I’ll get you out." Click, click, and click she is out. "Thank the gods." She kisses him, and then hugs him. "I’ll be right back." I say to Piper. I run over to Frank’s table and clicks him out. "Thanks man." He says. "Go get Hazel please." I say. And click Leo out. "I would have got out if I-" "You’re welcome; and don’t menchin it." I answer, and helps Leo up, Frank on the other hand is having trouble getting Hazel, she is in it tight." here let me." I say and click out comes Hazel I had a little trouble less then Frank. "Thanks," Frank says and I run back to Piper and hug her. "Hazel." Hazel opens her eyes and moans," Ow. Frank thank the gods. How did you get me out? I was in differently-" "I-" he looks down," Jason helped me," Hazel sits up," Frank." She lifts his head," Frank, its ok- Frank?" Frank crumbles to the ground. "Frank!! No, no gods, i-"she starts snobbing and get on the ground next to him. "Oh, no!" Annabeth gasps. "What is it?" Percy says, she falls, but didn’t hit the ground Percy caught her. "NO! Jason?" "Pipes I-"I fall to the ground, Piper hardly managed to catch me, but falls next to me."Jason!" No, don’t do, she thinks and starts snobbing," No, don’t do this to me! I Love you, Jason?" she keeps snobbing sniff," Percy, I-"she starts crying really loud and cries on me. "Leo is still here." He says, then laughs, and falls, too. "Leo! Not you too!" Hazel screams; she didn’t know what to she sits and leans back crying in her knees. Piper says,"uh," sniff" We have to do something. Like get out of here, before somebody notices." "Well," Percy says." I can, I think I can only carry maybe one or two people." "What can we do?" Hazel asks." You saw how Piper barley managed to catch Jason. I don’t think I can pick up- his log!" she runs barley tripping over Frank," Annabeth." "What can she do?" Percy asks; he had to lay her on the table. "Shh. Gods I see. Nico! Where is he?" "He’s, gods- be right back!" Percy says. He runs to the next room "Nico." There’s a groan. "Nico!" "Yes?" "Come your sister needs you." "OK" he gets up and falls, Percy runs and catches him; half carries, half helps Nico to the next room. "Nico!" Hazel runs to him, and hugs him tight he moans ‘ug’ and helps to bring him to the table. "Nico, I need you help. First, with Annabeth and then the others." "Ok letmesee" he looks." Gods." "What is it?" Hazel asks as Nico pulls something, he has trouble, out of Annabeth’s neck and she gasps, her lungs gasping for breath, Percy runs for her. "Annabeth." He asks. "Oh," Hazel says." I have never seen this before in my life. Nico, what is it?" Nico whizzes," I don’t know what it is exactly called, but it’s like a thing where it shocks you whenever it wants." "Oh, ok. Now Leo- I mean Frank, Frank," they run over to Frank, he gasps and gasps when it come out. "Percy…" Annabeth says and he goes to her. "Yes?" "Thank you." "You’re welcome, but it was all Nico who did the work." Frank gasps," Hazel, beautiful, beautiful Hazel." "Frank." She smiles.'' Aw, she thought, how nice!'' Nico gets the thing out of Leo," Oh-My- Gods-how-did- you- nevermined. He starts gasping. "Leo, are you-?" Hazel asks. "Ya, I’m fine." Leo replies. Piper looks up ,"How?" they run over to Jason." What- NO!" Nico pushes her against the wall, it felt like a slap though, still dazed she gasps," ow." I starts gasping and moving, "Pipes, Piper where are you at?" I hear her fall on the ground with a slap. I turn. Pipes! "I start crawling to her, "Piper." I pick her head up and lay it on me," What happened? Pipes?" I say looking into her eyes. "I had to…" Nico says. "To what?", I replied, maybe a little too harshly. "Push her to the wall…" "You what! Why?" "She saw when I was trying to help to save you- she I guess I was doing something else-I had to push- she wouldn’t understand right that second. I’m sorry. One more thing," he says turning to Hazel." I have to go back to the underworld and they might get a shock from time to time, just so you know I got to go bye." He hugs Hazel and disappears. "Bye Nico." Hazel says turning to me." Give me, Piper." "What?" "Give me her is she awake?" "No-I-here." Hazel puts Piper on the table," I need you to back up." "Why? I want her to see me when she wakes up." "I know you do, but just wait till I’m done. You’re not going to like what I do." "Why not?" I step forward. "Just wait!" she says harshly, she pushes me back really hard and I stumble backwards. Hazel pulls the thing out. "Woah!" when I back up I hear Piper gasping really hard. "You can see her now." She steps back and I step forward and: "Piper, how are you feeling?" She is still gasping,'' oh gods, Jason. I’m sorry; I should have let Nico-'' Piper, its fine everything is ok now that you’re awake; and alive.''She sighs, I know it’s just- where’s Nico?'' He left to the underworld. Oh. "Is she awake or not." Hazel says getting furious." Is she awake or not''!?" she yells. "She is ''awake," I try to say ever so nicely. "Jas-"''Piper gasps. ''"Ok then!" she sits next to Frank and lays her head on his shoulder and her eyes get teary and cries. "Jas-"ooh'', gods.'' "Piper?" what now? "i-i-we should-"get out of her like now. "I agree me too," yeah me too, Pipes me too. "Me too, what?" Leo says, getting up, Frank turns and gets up he puts his hands out for Hazel and helps her up, still holding hands. "We are leaving, and going back to find Argo 11," "Let’s set sail then!!" Leo yells all happy jumping up and down. "Percy, Annabeth, Pip-"Piper?, ''then Percy and Annabeth look at each other. "We both say yes," Percy answers for both of them. "Frank, Hazel?" "I say yes," Frank says and he looks at Hazel. ''I go where you go, ''she thought. Frank nods, "Hazel says yes," I look at Hazel, Look, Hazel I’m sorry, I just- as long as Piper is happy I am happy.'' Hazel nods, It’s ok, besides it was my fault I shouldn’t have pushed you… And I nod. Ready to set sail? I am, Hazel smiles."Piper." I put out my hands out, and she grabs them gets of the table and stumbles-''pipes?'' I’m ok. I hope so." Let’s go," they leave in this order: Leo, of course, Hazel and Frank, Annabeth, and Percy, Piper and I. "Piper, can I talk to you? I was thinking…" "I-"she stops and starts tearing up,"I-I thought you said no break ups?" I stop then turn and put my arms around her, tears fall down her cheeks. "I did; but that’s not what I meant……" my eyes get teary, stupid me! "Jason, don’t cry; it’s already bad enough that I’m crying, it’s going to be-" "No, it’s not, remember when I said’ Pipes it’s going to be ok’? and something got me from behind and I fell to the ground." "Yes, why?", Piper stares at me with teary eyes."I don’t believe we- everybody is going to be safe for at least ten minutes- I-" Piper slides down the wal and puts her head in her knees. "I'm sorry.... I'm sorry." I get down on my knees next to her and I start rubbing her leg. She looks up,"Jason?" I look up,"Yeah?" "I just- how should I say this- i wish we have more time together, but we don't cause we alwats fighting and we don't even get a small break. that's all i want." "I know I do too. but we can't cause-" she sits up and kisses me. Piper after a while, leans back,"Jason we better go-" Leo, ''she thought. ''Yeah, GIve us a minute before you take off. Category:Blog posts